Smile
Smile (笑顔, Egao) is the 17th Night of the Magi anime's first season and the 17th Night overall. Summary While Aladdin uses his Wisdom of Solomon to keep Judar at bay, Alibaba ventures deep into Cassim's memories and clashes with Cassim to save his dear friend. Synopsis Using Wisdom of Solomon, Aladdin absorbs the Rukh inside his body. He explains to Alibaba that he has to pierce Cassim with his sword. When Alibaba is not sure, Aladdin reassures him by using Har-Har Infigar that changes into flames that repair Alibaba's sword. As Judar rains ice spears down on them, Alibaba manages to dodge them and stab Cassim. Then, Cassim absorbs Alibaba. Aladdin uses his Wisdom of Solomon to tap into Judar, who collapses after remembering some of his dark past. Inside the Black Djinn, Alibaba speaks with Cassim who states that he has despised him ever since they met. Cassim wonders why he is the only one stained by the darkness while Alibaba is radiating with the light. Cassim remarks that he had the blood of his worthless father flowing in his veins while Alibaba has his mother's blood in him. He shouts that he will fight against his fate. Alibaba punches Cassim and explains that he had done things that he is ashamed. The two power up their respective Rukhs and attack each other. Cassim slips in and knocks Alibaba down. Cassim states that everything was decided for them at birth. In Cassim's flashback, Alibaba observes Mariam's last moments to the event where the slums are being scorched to the ground. Ithnan arrives to assist them to fight against their accursed fates. Cassim stabs Alibaba in the chest with his Black Rukh, and some of Alibaba's White Rukh flows inside Cassim. As a result, Cassim hears Alibaba's words that shatter his blade. Touched by Alibaba's words, Cassim realizes what he has done and that he can never be like Alibaba. When Cassim cries, his world brightens up, and the Black Djinn begins to fall apart. As Cassim is sucked towards the tunnel, he shares his memories of killing his father for having the idea of making Mariam a prostitute with Alibaba. Running towards Cassim, Alibaba tries to grab Cassim's hand and yells out that they are friends. In the palace, Ithnan quickly grabs Judar and retreats. Aladdin watches Alibaba holding and bawling over Cassim's dead body. High in the skies, Masrur strikes Ithnan with his Household Vessel. Then, Ja'far breaks Ithnan's barrier with his powers. While Ithnan falls down, Sinbad powers up his magic and electrocutes Ithnan in a powerful flash of lightning. Sinbad notices only a doll has fallen. Deep in the sea, a snake swims from Ithnan's disemboweled head. Meanwhile, the men and women of Al-Thamen discuss about the Balbadd incident. Back at the palace, Aladdin points out that the dead is always with them in their hearts and in the Rukh's flow. Alibaba's parents appear before Alibaba, and Aladdin tells everyone to reunite with their loved ones. Mariam whispers to Alibaba, and she holds hands with Cassim. Then, all of the deceased citizens fly towards the great Rukh. Morgiana embraces both Aladdin and Alibaba. Characters In Order of Appearance Characters in bold denote the character's proper appearance. Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. Magic Magic in bold denotes the magic's first appearance. Manga & Anime Differences *In the anime, the deceased's Rukh visit the people of Balbadd once. Whereas in the manga, it occurs twice. *'''Anime Only Scene: '''Mariam whispers to Alibaba. *Due to some altercations with Markkio and Weapons Dealer absent in the anime, the battle between Ithnan and Sinbad, Ja'far and Masrur is different from the manga. In the manga, Banker and Weapon/Arms Dealer are already fused before the battle. Sinbad destroys both of them in the battle. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Balbadd Arc